tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Matter of Taneth
The Chronicle of Taneth is a chronological telling of the most important events in the Kingdom of Taneth's history as pertaining to the al Din dynasty, starting with Rej al Din's war for the throne. It is told by the accomplishments of each monarch. The royal line of the al Dins are descended from the Empress of Yokuda, an immortal, heroic monarch. Most al Din rulers have been unaware of their ancestry, not knowing much of the bloodline before the ascent of Rej al Din to the throne of Taneth. Third Era Rulers The Third Era saw the establishment of the al Din dynasty, Taneth's rise to power, and the establishment of many of its most important institutions. Rej al Din (3E 313 - 3E 359) Rej al Din, head of the most powerful house of the warrior nobility in Taneth, the al Dins, led an armed coup against the al Danobia, the then monarchs. The Taneth garrison, staffed by peasants, was ill-equipped to deal with the Sword-Singers, who were professional warriors by trade, and quickly surrendered. The al Danobias were exiled from Taneth and Rej al Din established himself as the new king of Taneth, creating the al Din dynasty. Rej al Din II (3E 359 - 371) The firstborn son of Rej al Din, Rej the Second continued to consolidate power as his father had, further embedded the dynasty within Taneth's political structure. Najm al Din (3E 371 - 395) The son of Rej al Din II, Najm's father abdicated the throne before his death, instead allowing the youthful Najm to reign. Although peaceful for the first twenty years, Najm's reign was disestablished in it's later half by a series of riots and revolts, instigated by the warlord Daireg. Eventually, Daireg would be killed, allowing peace to resume. When his son, Sahir al Din, returned home after many years gone, Najm retired from public life and allowed Sahir to rule as regent. Aside from Sahir, he had seven other children, all daughters. Sahir al Din (3E 395 - 3E 433) The son of Najm al Din, Sahir al Din ascended to the throne upon the death of his father and ruled for forty years. The most celebrated monarch in Taneth's history, he is noted for his military, diplomatic, and civil accomplishments. Sahir ruled exceptionally long, for thirty-eight years. He was later idolized as the image of the perfect monarch, the image of what a rule should strive to be. The end of his reign was marred by the onset of the Oblivion Crisis, and his abdication to his son, the inept Hakim al Din. Hakim al Din (3E 433 - 3E 435) Hakim, while himself an incompetent ruler, actually had a well-managed reign, thanks to his elder sister, Aleera, who essentially held the true power in Taneth. Hakim abdicated to her. He reigned during the Oblivion Crisis. Aleera al Din (3E 435 - 4E 63) Aleera al Din is the second most celebrated monarch in Taneth's history. She furthered upon the reforms of her father, as well as established a permanent peace in the province. The power of Taneth's crown grew under her, and she had one of the longest reigns of any monarch, ruling for over sixty years. Fourth Era Rulers The early Fourth Era was a period of peace and prosperity for Taneth, with the end of the Oblivion Crisis and reign of Aleera al Din ushering in a golden age, that ended with the civil wars of the 170s and the death of Qasim al Din. Samaira al Din (4E 63 - 4E 102) The heir of Aleera al Din, Samaira was selected to be Aleera's heir as she had no children of her own. Aleera wanted a capable female ruler to replace her, and Samaira ruled competently throughout the early Fourth Era. Sahir al Din II (4E 102 - 4E 146) The father of Qasim al Din, the only son of Samaira al Din. Sahir al Din's reign was known for it's relative peace, as the king focused on public works and services. Qasim al Din (4E 146 - 4E 180) The great-grandfather of Jarrah al Din, he and his children died defending of Taneth from the Aldmeri Dominion. For a period of twenty-three years the monarchy was suspended, as a puppet ruler had been set up in Taneth before the Dominion's military withdrawal from the province. Suspension of Monarchy (4E 180 - 4E 203) * During this time period, Taneth was ruled by a puppet ruler set up by the Aldmeri Dominion and backed by the Alik'r Coterie. Jarrah al Din (4E 203 - 5E 2) The "Warrior-Child" Jarrah al Din was the one who completely pushed the Aldmeri Dominion out of Taneth and re-instituted al Din rule in 4E 203 at the age of fourteen. He is notable for his charismatic leadership and long lifespan, ruling for most of the late Fourth Era. A lifelong warrior, Jarrah was noted for being something of a hulking giant, well of six feet tall, with an ugly, scarred face. He was a virulent racist who hated elves, and even expelled all Altmer from Taneth, not just those of the Dominion. Fifth Era Rulers The Fifth Era began with the death of Jarrah al Din, who had been king since the time of the Last Dragonborn, and thus as long as almost anyone could remember. The kingship passed to his granddaughter. Nyasia al Din (5E 2 - ) The daughter of Qadara al Din, she was the only child of Jarrah's firstborn daughter and heir. It was in Jarrah's will that his daughter ascend after him. However, she died unexpectedly before she could ascend, leaving Nyasia the inheritor of the throne. Her father, Caecilius Brumanicus Magnus, was her regent. Sahir al Din III (5E 80 - 5E 128) Kalad al Din (5E 128 - 5E 154) Samir al Din (5E 154 - 5E 194) Dorian al Din (5E 194 - 5E 222) Sahir al Din IV (5E 222 - 5E 256) Sahir al Din the Fourth was the first High King of Hammerfell to be of the al Din dynasty. Julius al Din (5E 349 - 5E 387) Sahir al Din V (5E 387 - 5E 432) Youssef al Din (5E 432 - 5E 533) Trivia * The chronicle was written on and off by Nerenzul Yaharn. Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth Category:Crisis of the Fourteenth World Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:The King in the Mountain